Conto de Fadas
by Nanase Kei
Summary: Talvez eu deva começar com a clássica expressão “Era uma vez”.
1. Prólogo

**_Prólogo _**

_Uma fria voz que falava de vingança, mas sofria em sua alma.Uma menina de cabelos rosados, que pensava em outro para não ter que pensar nela mesma.E um moleque barulhento, que sonhava além do aceitável._

_Amizade, amor, ódio, indiferença, gritos, carinhos, brigas, sonhos._

_Abandono, e lágrimas.Uma promessa que não devia ter sido feita._

_Um garoto desesperado, com a face fria.Uma menina que escolheu mudar.E um completo idiota que não cogitava desistir._

_Esforços incontáveis.Novos inimigos.Perdas.Algo novo.Um substituto.Mais esforço.A promessa cumprida._

_E, então, sangue._

* * *

Parece poético, não?

Mas acredite, não é.

É apenas triste.


	2. O Narrador

**_O Narrador_**

Eu realmente não sei como começar isso.

Talvez eu deva começar com a clássica expressão "Era uma vez".Já a vi inúmeras vezes nos livros da biblioteca de Konoha, embora esteja mais presente nos livros infantis.Mas esta expressão normalmente é seguida por uma história com príncipes, castelos, belas mulheres que precisam de seus heróis, reis sábios e tiranos, e muitos outros elementos que, apesar de considerá-los fascinantes, não compõem esta história.

Eu nem ao menos sei direito como contar esta história.

Creio que você deve estar se perguntando que tipo de imbecil eu sou.Honestamente, nem eu mesmo posso que não deve parecer inteligente escrever a respeito de algo que você não entende.

Eu próprio não consigo compreender o porque de me sentir na obrigação de contar-lhes algo assim.Outras pessoas seriam mais adequadas para tal ato.Talvez Shikamaru-san, com sua inteligência fora do comum.Ou Kakashi-san.Talvez até mesmo Sasuke-kun.Então eu realmente não sei responder.

Mas talvez seja por causa de uma grande e bizarra ironia:

Eu, o que menos entendo, fui o que mais viu.


	3. A Princesa

**_A Princesa_**

Com certeza essa não seria a forma correta de descrevê-la.No entanto, na falta dos termos corretos, usarei os mais populares.

Bruta, estourada, testa grande, pervertida e nada delicada.

Como alguém assim poderia ser tão incrível?

Gostaria muito que alguém me tirasse esta dúvida.

Fisicamente, não aparentava ser o que era.Cabelos curtos e sedosos, olhos verdes brilhantes, pele clara e macia.Tirando a testa fora do comum, era muito bonita.Eu arriscaria dizer até que era mais bonita do que muitas garotas de Konoha.Sua aparência mostrava uma fragilidade, uma fragilidade que não era dela.

Era, como posso dizer, _meigo _demais.

Mas Sakura não era meiga.Isso se pode afirmar com toda a certeza.

Era gentil.Era divertida.

E sorria.

Graças a ela, aprendi que o sorriso pode ser uma arma.Não que ela precisasse.Seus socos assassinos eram mais do que suficientes para manter os inimigos afastados.

_-Sai!_

_Olhei._

_Sorri._

_-O que foi, feiosa?_

_Como esperado, um soco certeiro na cabeça.Eu não entendo direito porque ela se incomoda tanto com isso._

_-Não me chame de feiosa!_

_Continuei sorrindo.Aquilo era tão previsível quanto contraditório.Sakura me socava quando eu a chamava de feiosa, mas socava também Naruto quando este elogiava sua diria Shikamaru-san, ela era problemática._

_-Então, o que foi?_

_Ela revirou os olhos e suspirou cansada.Depois, como se não soubesse bem como abordar o assunto, sentou-se ao meu lado, evitando me olhar nos olhos._

_Fiquei em silêncio, sabendo que insistir não adiantaria._

_-Aquele livro..._

_Suspirei.Sakura dava importância demais aquele livro.Chegava a me arrepender de ter mostrado-o a ela._

_-Estive pensando, Sai...Você realmente tem talento._

_Alarguei o sorriso._

_-Eu sei._

_Seu rosto se fechou, mas ela tentava se manter o canto dos olhos, vi seus punhos se fechando.Mesmo assim, ela tentou fingir que não ligara._

_-Então...Por quê não faz um segundo tomo?-falou, sorrindo._

_Arregalei os olhos, surpreso._

_Sakura apenas sorriu ainda mais.Não havia nada de anormal disso.Ela e Naruto sempre ficavam felizes quando eu demonstrava alguma emoção, por mais raro que fosse._

_-Aqui, pegue.-falou, me entregando um caderno quase igual ao que usei antes._

_Abri._

_-Está em branco- falou ela- Use este!_

_Folheei o caderno.O que eu desenharia ali?Precisava pensar a respeito._

_-Bom, eu já vou indo-disse, levantando-se e parecendo satisfeita._

O que ela faria se soubesse?Pensar nisso me diverte.Quer dizer, apenas um pouco.Afinal, ela me mataria.Eu seria alvo de socos assassinos e chutes poderosos.Posso até ver a cena.Provavelmente seu rosto estaria vermelho se lesse o que escrevi.Seus olhos, uma mistura de surpresa e raiva.E, nas mãos, alguma cosia para atirar em mim.Talvez uma cadeira, ou uma mesa, dependendo do que estivesse à mão.

Mas ela também se surpreenderia.Sua idéia era de que eu desenhasse.Admito que parece o ideal.No entanto, vocês terão que me perdoar.Não desenharei essa história, por um motivo simples: Tenho medo.

Medo de ver os rostos deles de novo.Medo de ter que me lembrar.Me lembrar da dor, dos risos, da amizade.

E me lembrar que agora são apenas lembranças, e nada mais do que isso.

Lembranças que eu não quero esquecer, mas, ao mesmo tempo, são dolorosas demais para guardá-las somente para mim.

Sakura gritaria de raiva.Diria que eu estou fugindo.E sei que estou.Recuso-me a encará-los de novo, a vê-los de novo, mesmo que seja em um simples desenho.Chega a ser patético.

Então, no alto da minha covardia, uso as palavras.Que eu não entendo e provavelmente não sei usar, mas são menos dolorosas.

Quase sinto o soco que eu levaria se ela soubesse disso.Levaria uma bronca.Sakura podia ser feiosa, bruta, grossa e pouco feminina, mas era forte.

Sim, ela era forte.Provavelmente uma das pessoas mais fortes que já conheci.

Qual não foi a minha surpresa quando, numa conversa com Kakashi-san, aprendi que ela não foi sempre assim.

Que ela fingia ser uma princesa de verdade, mesmo podendo ser muito mais do que isso.

Não entendi.

Se ela podia ser mais, por quê não tentava ser?Por quê ficava fingindo?Aquilo não seria por demais trabalhoso?Ocultar sua personalidade verdadeira?Fingir ser o que não era?Por quê?

Kakashi-san me explicou.

E eu entendi.

Ela fingia ser uma princesa, pois queria um príncipe.

* * *

N/A: Sai é ótimo.O melhor narrador que alguém poderia ter.Imparcial e é fácil, para mim, fazê-lo refletir a respeito das coisas mais simples.É por isso que na maioria das minhas fics ele tem um papel, digamos, 'onipresente', na falta de um termo melhor.

Ah, é melhor explicar:Por enquanto, a narração da história em si ainda não começou.Esse capítulo e os dois próximos contém as reflexões do Sai sobre os protagonistas:Sakura, Sasuke e Naruto.Gomen para os que acharem que é enrolação, mas acho necessário esse tipo de coisa para o desenvolvimento da fic.Quanto aos capítulos serem curtos, bem, os primeiros realmente serão, mas prometo tentar aumentar com o tempo.

Respondendo aos comentários:

**S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2:**Espero que sim!

**.bruh-chan xP:**Obrigada mesmo pelos elogios!Eu tento fazer as minhas fics assim mesmo, com um toque de melancolia[isso se já não é melancolia completa.E aqui está o capítulo!O próximo deve sair logo, já que eu tenho ele meio moldado na cabeça, mas depende da quantidade de reviews!\òó/ (não mete medo em ninguém)

**Lihh Inuzuka Hiwatari:**Aqui está D


	4. O Príncipe

_**O Príncipe**_

É o que menos entendo.

Mas a palavra se encaixa perfeitamente.Afinal, ele sempre foi o príncipe.O melhor, o mais forte, o mais bonito, o sonho de qualquer garota.Admirado, amado, invejado, sempre o centro das atenções.

Não era para ele gostar disso?

Não cheguei propriamente a conhecê-lo bem.Tudo o que sei é baseado no que Naruto e Sakura me disseram, e nas minhas próprias conclusões.

Mas disso tenho certeza.

Ele não gostava.

Era um príncipe contra sua vontade.

Que estranho.

Quando falei com ele pela primeira vez, senti medo.E me impressionei.Eu, que raramente demonstrava emoções, fiquei assustado com aquele garoto.Assustado com o frio nos seus olhos.Assustado com sua força descomunal.Assustado com sua determinação em perseguir um objetivo que muitos considerariam doentio...

Naquele dia, escapamos.Mas não foi nosso último encontro.Claro que não.Não enquanto Naruto estivesse conosco.

E eu o reencontrei de novo.E, novamente, senti uma emoção nova.

Mas não era ódio, tampouco medo.

Em vez disso, senti pena.

A máscara caíra.Seu rosto não estava calmo e bonito como sempre.Estava feio.Desfigurado pela dor.

E o desespero reprimido havia finalmente se libertado.Lágrimas escorriam pelos olhos do príncipe.Gritos medonhos eram proferidos.

Do jeito que falo, ele parece completamente inocente.Não se enganem.

Ele era frio.

É a melhor palavra que encontro para descrevê-lo.Foi o que senti quando nos conhecemos.A meu ver, era um frio indestrutível, capaz de acabar com as esperanças de qualquer um.Mas depois entendi.

Sasuke realmente era frio.Mas um frio diferente.

Um frio que assustava e impressionava, mas que era sensível á luz do Sol, e dela procurava fugir.

Como disse um pouco acima, ele era um príncipe muito estranho.

Um príncipe normal não aprendia com um tolo, e nem desejava ser como este.

* * *

N/A: Mesmo odiando o Sasuke, admito que escrever sobre ele me interessa.No geral, gostei do capítulo.Peço desculpas se ficou confuso, não foi minha intenção.**Kimi Tsukishiro**: Obrigada pelos elogios. Pelo visto, a propaganda valeu!Esse capítulo ficou menor do que o outro, mas é porque o Sai não tem lembranças com o Sasuke. 

**.bruh-chan xP: **O Sai é um personagem que me encanta, em todos os aspectos.O ponto de vista dele sobre a Sakura é interessante.Ela é algo como uma mãe para ele, a meu ver.Todos os capítulos terminam com uma frase perfeita?Huausashaush, espero que goste desta também!:D

**S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2: **Realmente.Sai aprendendo sobre as emoções é um tema tão pouco explorado que eu tenho que me controlar para não escrever centenas de fics a respeito.Lol.

**Srta Abracadabra**: Minhas histórias realmente são melancólicas, mas é intencional mesmo.Adoro drama.Mas esta não será só isso, prometo Ç:

**Diessika:** Vou tentar ao máximo fazer da fic triste, mas não sei se conseguirei descrever bem :/ No mais, obrigada pelos elogios!8D

**Natsuno Nii:** Sai é um artista em todos os sentidos[ui!Talvez os créditos sejam dele mesmo...E aqui está o capítulo!:)


	5. O Tolo

**_O Tolo_**

Não há palavra melhor para defini-lo.

Ele era o tolo, o burro, o bobo, o idiota.Ele era o que continuava tentando mesmo sabendo que não ia conseguir.Ele era o que sempre foi maltratado, mas nunca reagiu de verdade.E, acima de tudo, ele era o que continuava insistindo.Num sonho patético, num amor platônico, numa amizade que já não existia mais.

E, mesmo assim, ele continuava sorrindo, como se não fosse nada.

_Caminho pela vila, passando em frente ao restaurante de ramen.Ele está lá, com a feiosa.Pelo visto, ela estava brigando com ele por comer depressa demais.Ele apenas sorri, coçando a cabeça._

_Chega a ser patético.Ele está sempre rindo._

_O curioso é que não usa os sorrisos como arma.Pelo contrário, cada vez que sorri, só ajuda as pessoas a seu redor._

_Sakura se despede dele, com um ligeiro sorriso.Ele reclama que ela não comeu seu ramen, mas Sakura insiste que tem que ver a hokage, sua mestra._

_Após a feiosa sair, sento-me ao seu lado.Ele está emburrado._

_-Deve ser algo importante.A feiosa parecia bem apressada.-sorrio -Mas talvez só esteja fugindo de você._

_-Não a chame de feiosa, Sai!- fala ele, zangado._

_Comemos um pouco em silêncio._

_-Ah!- diz, de repente, sorrindo- Deve ser algo sobre o Sasuke!Talvez tenham achado alguma informação sobre onde ele está!_

_Encaro-o._

_-Você realmente acredita nisso, não é?_

_E a pior parte é que acredita.Um completo idiota, confiando em si mesmo como se fosse realmente importante.Um tolo, que confia totalmente nas pessoas que ele chama de 'amigos'.Não sei o que é mais deprimente: Ele continuar tentando, apesar de tudo, ou ele realmente não ligar pro fato de tudo estar contra ele._

_-Claro que sim!Eu vou trazer o Sasuke de volta, dattebayo!E depois vou me tornar um hokage e casar com a Sakura-chan!_

_Sonhos, sonhos inalcançáveis.Sonhos de um tolo..._

_-Mas Sai...- ele parece estar me repreendendo - Você não devia usar esse tom cínico, já que Sasuke é meu amigo!Exatamente como você era do seu irmão!_

_Meu irmão._

_Sei que deixei transparecer uma emoção.Foi inevitável.Sempre deixo, quando se trata do meu irmão._

_-Eu vou achar o Sasuke, e provar pra você que esses laços são coisas que nunca mudam, dattebayo!Ou eu não me chamo Uzumaki Naruto!_

_Suspiro.Sorrio e me levanto._

_Na verdade, o mais deprimente é que eu o admiro mesmo assim._

_-Bom, depois, avise seu novo nome para mim.-falo, voltando a caminhar.Ainda consigo ouvir os protestos dele._

_-EI, SAI!O QUE QUER DIZER COM ISSO?!E...EEEEEEEEEEEI, SAI, VOCÊ COMEU O RAMEN DA SAKURA-CHAN!SAI, VOLTE AQUI, EU NÃO VOU PAGAR RAMEN PRA VOCÊ!_

Não, é claro que eu não voltei.

E é estranho.No dia seguinte, Naruto já tinha se esquecido completamente do fato.

Ele era um tolo?Sinceramente, não sei responder essa pergunta.

Mas se for, deprimentes mesmo somos nós, que podemos sorrir graças a ele.

_-Naruto, já está tarde, saia daí..._

_-Não enche o saco, Sai!Se eu não treinar, não vou conseguir passar no exame amanhã!_

_-É apenas o exame chunin, Naruto, você já passou por ele antes..._

_-Mas agora é sério!A Tsunade obaa-chan só vai me deixar ir à missão se eu virar chunin!_

_-Você já treinou demais..._

_-Eu tenho que cumprir a promessa que fiz pra Sakura-chan!Não posso perder!_

Talvez ele fosse tolo.

Somente um tolo se sacrifica por todos, sem sequer pensar se receberia o mesmo em troca, e somente um tolo continua a amar e proteger uma pessoa que só o maltratou.

Porém, apenas um grande sábio mudaria as pessoas a seu redor, fazendo-as se adaptar a ele próprio, e não o contrário.

Agora que paro para pensar, talvez Naruto fosse mesmo um grande paradoxo.

* * *

N/A: Até que gostei do capítulo.Não consegui me aprofundar tanto como queria, mas acho que expressei bem o que penso do Naruto.A meu ver, ele não é um personagem tão clichê como muitos pensam.Pelo contrário, é um dos raros protagonistas pelos quais você realmente torce, ao contrário de muitos outros animes (cofSaintSeiyacof).

Respondendo os comentários:

**S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2**: Realmente, esse é o Sasuke verdadeiro, aquela criancinha que sonhava em superar o irmão.Mas muitos fãs dele não entendem isso, que pena / (Mesmo assim, não gosto dele xx) 

**Srta Abracadabra: **Obrigada pelos elogios!E aqui está o capítulo!:D

**Kimi Tsukihiro**: O Sasuke tenta esconder o que está óbvio: Ele não precisa da vingança, ele não tem que ser um vingador.Acho que ele tem medo de perder a única razão que encontrou para sua existência.

**Chrno Cristopher: **Eu também estava ansiosa pelo capítulo do Naruto, ele é um dos personagens que mais gosto.Tomara que você goste!8D


	6. Era Uma Vez

_**Era Uma Vez**_

Naruto amarrou a bandana na testa e sorriu.Estava pronto.

-Sakura-chan!Sai!- gritou, correndo até nós.Sorri.

-Baka, você está atrasado!- repreendeu Sakura, dando-lhe um tapa no braço.

-Gomen Sakura-chan...-falou Naruto, abaixando a cabeça.

Apenas os observei sorrindo.

-Se já terminaram, - comentei – a Hokage-sama gostaria de falar conosco.

Ambos pareceram espantados.

-Mas o que a Tsunade obaa-chan quer?- perguntou Naruto – Você sabe, Sakura-chan?

-A mestra não falou nada comigo ontem.

-Não olhe para mim – falei, quando Naruto voltou-se para mim com uma expressão curiosa – Quem me disse isso foi o Kakashi-sensei.

Eles trocaram um olhar desconfiado e depois fomos até a sala de Tsunade-sama.Paramos em frente a sua mesa, sobre um silêncio de expectativa, que foi quebrado por mim.

-Queria falar conosco, Tsunade-sama?

-Sim, Sai.- ela se recostou na cadeira e juntou as mãos, como se predisse o efeito que sua ordem poderia causar – Bom, recentemente, vocês foram enviados numa missão de tentativa de resgate à Uchiha Sasuke.

Quase pude ouvir a batida acelerada do coração deles.

-E, devido ao completo fracasso da missão, infelizmente não posso me calar.

"Ou melhor, _eles_ não podem.", completei mentalmente.Olho para meus companheiros.Sakura provavelmente chegou à mesma conclusão que eu.Ela abaixa a cabeça.Talvez Tsunade-sama seja a única pessoa no mundo capaz de levá-la a fazer isso.

-O conselho de anciões da folha...Eles debateram a respeito...E ontem à noite, chegaram a uma conclusão.- ela evitou o olhar de Naruto deliberadamente.Na hora não entendi, mas agora sei porque.

Ela odeia acatar.Nisso, se parece muito com eles.Mas naquela vez, não havia o que fazer.Nós falháramos, e não havia como negar isso.

Mordi o lábio e encarei o chão.Sabia o que ela diria.Sakura também.Até hoje não sei se Naruto não sabia ou só não queria acreditar.

-Vocês serão retirados da missão.Uchiha Sasuke será perseguido por oinins.

É incrível como duas frases podem causar um efeito tão grande.

-O QUÊ?!COMO ASSIM, 'RETIRADOS DA MISSÃO'?! – ele berrou, quase no segundo em que Tsunade-sama terminou de falar.

-Entendo que Sasuke é seu amigo.-Tsunade respondeu, ainda sem encará-lo.Ela definitivamente estava odiando aquilo.- Mas ele continua sendo um traidor, e não podemos dar-lhe tratamento especial...

-VOCÊ ENLOUQUECEU?!PRA QUÊ ACHA QUE EU TREINEI AQUELE JUTSU?!EU PRECISO ACHAR O SASUKE!

-Eu lhe disse, Tsunade-san, que não era uma boa idéia comunicar a decisão do conselho diretamente a eles.Sua reação é exatamente como eu previ que seria, Naruto-kun.

Arregalei os olhos, e me perguntei como não tinha percebido que ele estava ali.Provavelmente entrara em silêncio, se esgueirando pelas sombras, pensei.E me dei conta de algo no mínimo surpreendente.

-A decisão do conselho foi sem dúvida a mais acertada...Um hokage não pode dar preferência, certo, Tsunade-san?

_Eu odeio este homem._

-COMO É?!SASUKE É NOSSO AMIGO, NÓS TEMOS QUE AJUDÁ...

Ele se calou.Não sozinho.Ele jamais se calava sozinho.

E sim com um par de olhos verdes, que diziam muito mais do que eu algum dia poderia entender.

-Danzou-san está certo – falou Sakura, com os punhos fechados.

Ele sorriu.E tive vontade de quebrar-lhe a mandíbula.

-É bom ver que há ao menos alguém sensato neste time - olhou severo para mim e Naruto.

_Ele me dá medo._

E saiu, quase tão silencioso como entrou.

-Entendem agora?- falou Tsunade, finalmente encarando-nos.

-Não consigo entender!-gritou Naruto - Não podemos simplesmente abandonar o Sasuke!Só precisamos de mais uma chance...

-A coisa não é assim tão simples, Naruto- falei – Precisamos fazer o conselho confiar em nós novamente.A missão foi um completo fracasso...

-Sai está certo- falou a hokage- Seja paciente, Naruto.Normalmente demoraria até meses para o conselho deixá-los continuar na missão, mas há um modo de tudo ser mais rápido.

-Diga, mestra - pediu Sakura, parecendo ansiosa.

-Prestem atenção.- ordenou ela, baixando o tom da voz - O que vou fazer agora é algo que deve ser mantido em absoluto sigilo, do contrário, vocês serão mortos e eu serei deposta do cargo de hokage.Vou dar-lhes uma missão de nível S.

Sakura abafou uma exclamação.Eu e Naruto ofegamos.

-Há dois dias, o mizukage foi morto.Não se sabe quem o matou, mas o cargo deve ser passado a seu filho o mais rápido possível.Sim, lá o cargo é passado por herança.- acrescentou, diante de nossos olhares-Continuando...O problema é que ele está numa missão na nuvem oculta neste momento, e não faz idéia da morte do pai.A missão de vocês é encontrá-lo e escoltá-lo até a vila da névoa o mais rápido possível, antes que o conselho de lá dê o cargo à outra pessoa.

-Mas...Por quê eles não contataram a vila da nuvem para essa missão? – perguntou Sakura.Tsunade a encarou seriamente.

-O conselho suspeita de traição.Há indícios de que o assassino tenha vindo de lá.

Encarei meus companheiros.Sakura parecia apreensiva, porém determinada.Naruto, por sua vez, estava mais sério do que nunca.

-Essa missão – continuou Tsunade- deve ser mantida em absoluto segredo.Se a nuvem souber das suspeitas de névoa, haverá uma guerra.Essa missão não admite se conseguirem realizá-la, o conselho com certeza irá dar-lhes outra chance para resgatar Sasuke.Kakashi e Yamato irão com vocês.

-Mas, mestra...Não há nenhum outro modo de recuperarmos a missão?Essa missão...Pode demorar meses...E até lá, Sasuke-kun pode...

-Sakura - interrompeu ela - Quero que se lembre que este não é um pedido de sua mestra.É uma ordem da hokage da folha.

-Qual o nome dele?- perguntou Naruto.

-Kuronari Takei.Não sabemos o número ou o nível de inimigos envolvidos.É uma missão perigosa, mas o caminho mais rápido.E então?Aceitam?

-Claro que sim, dattebayo!- Naruto respondeu por nós.Tsunade sorriu.

-Certo.Vocês partirão esta madrugada.Para todos os outros, estarão em uma missão de nível B. Agora já podem sair.

Andamos até a porta.Porém, quando eu estava saindo, Tsunade-sama me chamou.

-Sai – disse ela.Virei-me para encará-la – Não se preocupe tanto.

Arregalei os olhos.

E assenti em silêncio.

* * *

Caminhei um pouco pela vila, a procura de Naruto e Sakura.Em vez disso, me deparei com Kakashi-san.

-Olá, Sai – falou ele – Procurando Naruto e Sakura?

-Sim...Mas, antes, Kakashi-san, você já...

-Sim, eu sei.Tsunade-sama falou comigo e com Yamato antes.Vocês aceitaram?

-Aceitamos.Partiremos essa madrugada - falei em voz baixa.

-Como esperado...- suspirou - Algum dia não conseguirei mais acompanhá-los...

-Não fale como um velho, Kakashi-san.

-Mas é claro que esse dia demorará décadas para chegar - completou ele, me ignorando completamente – Aliás, Sai, ainda quer saber onde Naruto está?

-Sim, por favor.

-Eu o vi no campo de treinamento.O dos genins.

Lembro de ter ficado confuso, mas agradeci e corri até lá.

Se Kakashi-san não tivesse me dito, creio que jamais conseguiria reconhecer certeza, aquele idiota barulhento e com olhos brilhantes não se parecia em nada com aquela pessoa séria e triste, que mirava os troncos no campo de treinamento como se olhasse para uma arca de tesouro vazia.

-Sasuke...- ouvi ele murmurar.

Tentei me aproximar, mas outra pessoa chegou primeiro.

-NARUTO!- ela gritou, andando até ele - Eu te procurei pela vila toda!O que você está fazendo parado aqui e...- Sakura parou de repente – Você está...

-Sakura-chan...Me desculpe!- ele abaixou a cabeça.Assustei-me. Nunca tinha visto Naruto se desculpando.

-Ah...É isso?- ela sorriu – Tudo bem, eu lembrei logo do campo...

-Eu...Não consigo! – Percebi que ele chorava.- Eu falhei!Não consegui trazê-lo de volta!E também...Por minha causa...Você se machucou...

-Naruto...- ela não sabia o que dizer.

Quanto a mim, apesar de não saber o que dizer sabia o que fazer.Peguei meu bloco e comecei a desenhar rapidamente, tentando não me esquecer de um detalhe.

-O Yamato me contou.Mas eu não vou mais usar a kyuubi, Sakura-chan, juro!E...Por favor, me dá mais uma chance!Eu vou trazer Sasuke de volta, mesmo que eu precise morrer para isso!Mesmo que eu tenha falhado...Desculpe, mas acredite em mim!- apesar das lágrimas, ele sorriu – Eu vou cumprir a minha promessa, nem que eu tenha que morrer!

Ela sorriu também.Eu já sabia o que vinha pela frente.E decidi desenhar isso também.

-BAAAAKA!- foi o grito que acompanhou o soco que jogou Naruto longe.

-O...O que eu fiz, Sakura-chan?- falou ele, passando a mão no rosto.

-Não fique falando este tipo de besteira!- gritou Sakura, saindo.Percebi que seu rosto estava vermelho.- Se você morrer, não vai poder se tornar um hokage!E...Eu não quero ver você morto!

-Sakura-chan...

-Sasuke-kun vai voltar, eu sei disso!Eu confio em você, Naruto!Você já se machucou demais por minha causa!

-Mas...Sakura-chan...

-EU NÃO QUERO QUE VOCÊ SE MACHUQUE!- dessa vez, um chute. – NÃO CONSEGUE NEM PERCEBER ISSO, IDIOTA?!

-Tudo bem, Sakura-chan!- ele sorriu de novo. – Já que você está preocupada, eu vou parar!

Ela sorriu por um instante.

-Até que enfi...EI!EU NÃO ESTOU PREOUCPADA!NÃO CONFUNDA AS COISAS!

-Mas Sakura-chan, eu achei que...

-ACHOU ERRADO!VOLTE AQUI, SEU IDIOTA!

Observei eles correndo pela vila.Sorri.

Olhei meus desenhos.Até hoje não entendo direito porque os fiz.Talvez pela mesma razão pela qual estou escrevendo essa história.Eles me dão essa sensação.A sensação de algo que não deve ser esquecido, por mais que desejemos, e por mais que machuque.

* * *

N/A: Então, finalmente a história começa.Só para dar uma noção: A história se passa desde o momento em que eles voltam do encontro com Sasuke.A partir daí, é invenção minha.

**Okok:** Obrigada!:D É assim que os vejo também.

**Srta Abracadabra:** Agradeço MUITO os elogios!Tive que me esforçar um bocado nesse trecho.A idéia dos capítulos do Sasuke e da Sakura já estava montada, mas o do Naruto saiu num surto só.Por isso foi bem trabalhoso.

**Chrno Christopher:** Pode usar o paradoxo sim!Fico honrada!

**.bruh-chan xP:** Obrigada MESMO!- Fico muito feliz lendo os seus comentários!Eu vejo o Sasuke assim também.O único que chamou a atenção dele foi o Naruto.E Sasuke o admira por isso.Eu também achei o Naruto um tolo por muito tempo, depois abri os olhos.

**S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2:** Esse é um spoiler falso, o mangá ainda está em andamento.A cena do Sai eu achei fofa!xD

**Katryna Greenleaf Black:** Também adoro o Naruto!Aqui está a continuação!

Bom, esse foi o maior capítulo até não tem muita análise, acho que vocês irão estranhar, mas é que não estou mutio acostumada a esse tipo de narração.Me deêm um tempo que em breve conseguirei equilibrar os dois estilos xD No mais, espero que gostem!


	7. O Herdeiro Antagônico

**O Herdeiro Antagônico**

Olhei para o céu.

Estava na hora.

Caminhei até o portão.

Estava frio.

* * *

Agora, retratarei como se eu estivesse lá nesse momento.Peço desculpas, mas não consigo narrar de outro modo.Na verdade, não é bem assim.Narrar assim é um desejo meu.Um desejo egoísta e infantil, reconheço.

Quero fingir que ainda estou lá.

Que ainda os espero para sairmos de Konoha.

Que ainda não partimos, e que ainda estou com eles.

* * *

Fico parado, esperando meus companheiros chegarem.Há poucas pessoas acordadas, mas não é pra menos, visto que são apenas quatro da manhã.

Entre essas pessoas, ele está lá.

O homem que me assusta e me dá ódio.

O filho-da-puta que acabou com nossa missão.

Ou apenas Danzou, se assim preferir.

Lembro das palavras de Tsunade-sama._Para todos os outros, estarão em uma missão de nível B. _Mas então ele me encara e tenho certeza que ele sabe.Que ele adivinhou que Tsunade-sama nos acobertou.Que ele contará ao conselho, e então nos matará.Seu olhar me dá essa certeza.E tremo.

Estou com medo.

Quero fugir.

Que estranho.

Então, num ato de desespero, sorrio.

Ele se surpreende e seu olhar de ódio é substituído por um de pura confusão.Junto com ele, meu medo também some.

Apenas sorrio, como sempre faço.

Danzou logo desvia o olhar.Ele sai andando, praguejando em voz baixa, mas não tão baixa para que eu não possa ouvi-lo.

Observo suas costas enquanto ele se afasta.Paro de sorrir.

E então, me dou conta de que essa eu ganhei.

* * *

-SAAAAI!- grita alguém.Nem preciso me virar.

-Yo Naruto, yo Sakura.

-O Kakashi-sempai ainda não chegou?- pergunta Yamato, que veio caminhando um pouco atrás dos outros dois.

-Pra variar- dizem Naruto e Sakura ao mesmo tempo.

-Como vocês são frios...-fala ele, agachado no telhado de uma casa próxima.Ele pula na nossa frente - Eu só me atrasei um pouco desta vez.Bom, estão todos aqui?

-Sim!- responde Sakura, irritada.Ao seu lado, Naruto não está muito melhor.

-Vamos logo, Kakashi-sensei!Quanto tempo demora para chegarmos na nuvem?

-Fale baixo, idiota!- repreende ela, dando-lhe um tapa na cabeça.

-Normalmente, demoraria no mínimo uma semana, Naruto.-respondeu Yamato, sorrindo - Mas nós só teremos que andar um pouco.- ao dizer isso, ele começa a andar na nossa frente.

-ESPERA, YAMATO-TAICHOU!- grita Naruto - Como assim, só um pouco?!Por quê?!

Ele e Sakura correm atrás de Yamato.Eu e Kakashi-san caminhamos depois.Antes de partir, Kakashi-san olha para a vila, e sei que ele deseja que não seja a última vez que a vê.Sei disso porque também sinto o mesmo.

* * *

-Yamato-taichooooooou...Estamos andando à horas...

-Naruto está certo, pensei que só tivéssemos que andar um pouco!

-Eles estão certos, Yamato-sa...

-Que crianças moles...Quando eu era pequeno, eu andava dois dias inteiros sem reclamar...-reclama ele, com a mão na testa.-Mas por mim tudo bem.Kakashi?

-Certo.-ele pára de andar, no que é seguido por todos.-Para facilitar a missão, farei um jutsu de transporte.Esses jutsus são um pouco complicados, na verdade.

-Como são?

-Bem, é necessária uma quantidade determinada de chakra, dependendo de onde você quiser ir.Se não for a quantidade exata, você pode ir parar em qualquer lugar.Sem falar que, para percorrer uma distância como essa, é preciso de muito chakra, o que impossibilita qualquer um de fazer qualquer jutsu que seja após este.É preciso um controle de chakra quase perfeito para realizar jutsus de transporte.Em resumo, é um tipo de jutsu que não admite falhas.

Como essa tentar salvar tentar conseguir a confiança do conselho.De repente, percebo que estou cercado de tarefas que não admitem falhas, e isso é cansativo.

-Eu farei o jutsu, Kakashi-sensei - diz Sakura.

-Não seja estúpida – fala Kakashi-san, de um jeito simpático - Você tem um controle de chakra excepcional, mas é preciso conhecer direito os selos.Não é jutsu para uma chunin.

-Mas Kakashi-sensei...

-Eu farei o jutsu.Só disse isso a vocês porque preciso que vocês também controlem seu chakra: Se interferirem no jutsu, nem faço idéia de onde iremos parar._Ouviu, Naruto?_

-Sim, Kakashi-sensei...-fala ele.

-Ótimo.Andem, preciso que fiquem perto de mim.

Nos aproximamos dele.Ao olhar para o chão, percebo que inconscientemente formamos um círculo.Pergunto-me se isso facilitaria o jutsu, mas não há tempo para isso.Kakashi-san já está fazendo os selos.Não conheço boa parte deles.

-_Tonneru no jutsu_!- termina ele.

E só consegui arregalar os olhos antes de tudo.

Você está caindo.Cair é assustador.Cair dói.Você ouve gritos que não sabe de onde vêm.Você quer acompanhá-los.Mas o ar te sufoca.Você não consegue gritar.É ar demais.Ele te preenche.Você mexe os braços e as pernas desesperadamente, mas não importa.Você não sente nada.Calor, medo, raiva, absolutamente nada.Você é como um vegetal.Apenas um vegetal sem importância pro mundo.Não importa o quanto tente gritar, ninguém vai te escutar.Não importa o quando se mexa, nada vai sentir.Você está sozinho, apenas sozinho.

É mais ou menos assim.

Sinto que caí em algum lugar.Dói, claro.Abro os olhos e vejo que estamos em uma floresta.Olho para o céu.O dia está nublado.

-Chegamos - anuncia Kakashi-san, não parecendo nem um pouco abalado.

-Sem...Dúvida...É um jutsu...Incômodo...-diz Sakura. Ela está ofegante.

-Kakashi-san...Você sabia que...Seria...Assim?- pergunto, mesmo tendo certeza da resposta.

-Eu?Claro que não, Sai!

-MENTIROSO...Aposto que...Sabia sim...- reclama Naruto.

Kakashi-san apenas ignorou.Tenho a impressão de que ele poderia levar a pessoa mais paciente á loucura com uma simples troca de palavras.Mas isso não vem ao caso.

-O nome dele é Kuronari Takei, mas não saiam por aí repetindo isso.

-Mas então, como iremos encontrá-lo?- perguntou Sakura, franzindo a testa.

-Bom, por enquanto não posso usar o kuchiyose, então vou ter que pedir pra você fazer isso, Naruto.

-Hum?Mas como os sapos vão ajudar?- indagou ele.

-O pai de Takei também os invocava.Os sapos o conhecem.Ande, Naruto, não temos tempo a perder.

-Tá bom, tá bom...- Naruto mordeu o dedo de forma a sair sangue e colocou a mão no chão - _Kuchiyose no jutsu_!

Cinco sapos apareceram.Um deles era um filhote.

-Naruto-nii!- falou ele – Você vai brincar comigo?

-Hoje não, Gamakichi – respondeu Naruto, parecendo sem jeito - Precisamos que vocês nos ajudem a encontrar uma pessoa, dattebayo!

-Ele é o filho do mizukage, Kuronari Takei - a menção do mizukage, os sapos abaixaram a cabeça.Ficou claro que eram muito afeiçoados ao kage.

-Takei? – perguntou um deles, que eu só podia presumir que era a fêmea. – Ele é um bom rapaz.Mas estranho, muito estranho. – os outros concordaram com um aceno de cabeça.

-Não queremos saber disso.Queremos que vocês nos ajudem a encontrá-lo.- falou Yamato – Ele precisa assumir o cargo do pai.

Um dos sapos, que parecia mais velho, soltou uma gargalhada.A sapa o encarou severa, e ele disse, ainda sorrindo:

-Perdão...Mas é que...A idéia de Takei...-começou a rir novamente, no que foi ignorado pelos outros.

-Tudo bem, nós os ajudaremos.Mas é melhor nos separarmos.- falou a sapa – Eu irei com a Sakura.- olhou por um segundo para o sapo mais velho, que ainda gargalhava.- Espere, pensando melhor...Eu irei com Yamato-san, e você, seu imbecil, vai com a Sakura, para que ela possa te colocar na linha.

-Sim, senhora - afirmou Sakura, sorrindo.Senti pena do sapo velho.

-Eu vou com o Naruto-nii!- disse Gamakichi, pulando na cabeça do loiro, que sorriu.

-Sai-kun, se importaria se eu fosse com você? – perguntou-me um dos sapos restantes, em voz baixa – Não confio naquele cara de máscara...Ele me dá medo.

Sorri.

-Tudo bem.- ele pulou em meu ombro, e o último sapo foi para o lado de Kakashi-san.

-Certo. – disse Yamato, colocando a mão no chão e fazendo uma árvore mais ou menos do dobro do meu tamanho brotar – Nos encontraremos aqui em três horas.Até lá, creio que já teremos encontrado o Takei-kun.

* * *

Falar é fácil.

Caminhei por horas e nada.Ninguém era o Takei.O sapo também não ajudava muito.Eu tinha que perguntar pra ele toda hora, se não ele nunca falaria se avistara ou não o futuro kage.De qualquer forma, minha busca deu em nada, bem como a da Kakashi e Yamato, como eu descobriria depois.Mas a de Naruto e de Sakura deu resultados interessantes.

Fiquei sabendo da história por eles mesmos depois.Sakura me contou que ela e o velho sapo foram para o norte e acabaram encontrando a vila.

-Algum desses é ele?- perguntou ela em voz baixa, apontando para um grupo de homens que comia e bebia num restaurante.

-Não, nenhum.Mas continuo achando que é besteira procurar esse garoto.Ele não tem a menor competência!Eu daria um mizukage muito melhor, não acha, testuda?

-NÃO FALE BESTEIRAS!- gritou ela, dando um soco no pobre sapo, que desmaiou.

-Epa...E agora, como vou encontrá-lo?- perguntou-se.Pegando o sapo, levou-o até uma área menos movimentada.

-Não está ferido...Mas acho que bati forte demais...- refletiu Sakura, com a mão no queixo – Quanto tempo será que ele demora pra acordar?Não queria ter que usar um jutsu, mas...

Ela desviou rapidamente de uma kunai.

-Pelo visto ele vai ter que esperar um pouco...- murmurou para si mesma, virando-se para quem a atacara.

-Mamoru-san!O que você fez com ele?- falou um garoto um pouco mais alto do que ela, de cabelos castanhos e olhos escuros.Ele usava um colete preto de mangas compridas e calças largas igualmente pretas.Tinha um rosto pouco amigável, que fez Sakura presumir que se trataria de um difícil inimigo.

-Ei, espere, eu só...

-Você vai pagar!- ameaçou ele, correndo na direção de Sakura.Pelo que ela me disse, tentou atacá-la com um shuriken, mas acabou levando um soco certeiro.

-Me escute!- gritou Sakura, enquanto o garoto caía a dez metros de distância.- Ele está só nocauteado!Foi um acidente, eu sou aliada dele!

O garoto observou-a atônito.

-Pe-perdoe-me - pediu ele, abaixando a cabeça.- Eu não fazia idéia...Mas, diga-me, quem é você?

Sakura pegou-o pelo colarinho e preparou o punho:

-Primeiro você.

Ele tremeu e Sakura percebeu que estava assustado, mesmo com uma ameaça pequena como aquela.

_Que cara mais fraco!_, pensou.

-E-escute, eu sei que não pareço muito confiável, afinal, eu a ataquei, mas acredite em mim, eu não sou seu inimigo!Só ataquei porque pensei que Mamoru-san estava morto, sou Kuronari Takei...

-KURONARI TAKEI?!- berrou Sakura, absolutamente chocada.

_Não pode ser!Eu o afastei com um soco!Esse cara aí é o futuro mizukage?Agora entendo o que o velho sapo queria dizer..._

-Sim!- ele sorriu, mas seus olhos não saíram do punho fechado de Sakura.- Estou aqui em missão, mas logo deverei voltar para minha vila...

Sakura então reparou numa bandana da névoa presa no braço do garoto.O soltou e sorriu verdadeiramente.

-Sou Haruno Sakura.- seu sorriso desapareceu - Tenho uma coisa para te contar.

* * *

Com Naruto, as coisas não eram muito melhores.

-Naruto-nii, vamos brincar, vamos brincar?

-Gamakichi, eu já disse que não!Você precisa em ajudar a achar esse tal de Takei, dattebayo!

-Mas Naruto-nii...- o sapo pareceu irritado - O Takei-nii é chato, ele não brinca comigo nunca!

-Mesmo assim, nós temos que encontrá...Ei!Onde você está indo?!

-Você não me pega, Naruto-nii!- falou ele, pulando pelas pedras.

-VOLTE AQUI!Volte aqui, seu sapo idiota dattebayo!

Não cheguei a ver a cena, mas imagino que deve ter sido bem constrangedor.

De qualquer forma, Naruto saiu correndo atrás de Gamakichi, mas o sapo, além de rápido, havia escolhido um caminho diferente do normal: As pedras de um lago.Mesmo assim, Naruto estava quase o alcançando.Mas Gamakichi não havia desistido da brincadeira.

-Naruto-nii!-gritou ele - Compra pra mim um ramen depois?

-Ramen?!Onde?!- perguntou Naruto, como vocês devem ter previsto.-Hã?!Gamakichi, não tem ramen nenhu-HEI!Gamakichi!Onde você está?!Droga!Ele me enganou!

Ás vezes, a inteligência dele me surpreende.

Negativamente, é claro.

-Merda!- xingou ele.Agora já havia atravessado o rio.Olhando para os lados, viu algumas pessoas caminhando e três crianças fazendo rabiscos no chão, mas não viu o sapo.Então, recuou alguns passos e viu uma clareira perto do rio.

_É claro_, pensou. 

Correu até lá, quase tropeçando.Ao chegar, parou e respirou um pouco, e olhou para a clareira.

-Mas você está muito cansado, Gamakichi-sama!Permite a este servo saber o ocorrido que resultou em tal incômodo?

-Ah, é que eu e o Naruto-nii...

_Te achei_.

-Peguei! – disse ele triunfante, levantando o sapo nos braços.- Cale a boca! – mandou, tapando a boca do sapo quando este tentou falar.- Agora vou andar com você assim!Só desse jeito mesmo pra cê me obedecer, dattebayo!

-Aaah, sendo assim, me despeço, Gamakichi-sama!Foi uma grande honra ter tido a oportunidade de trocar palavras com o senhor, mas obviamente atrapalhei seus deveres...Só posso agradecer por ter sido generoso a ponto de desperdiçar seu precioso tempo comigo, Gamakichi-sama!O senhor é uma pessoa, quero dizer, um sapo, muito bom e eu desejo muito poder ser como o senhor um dia!

Naruto ficou atordoado, a pessoa dissera tudo numa velocidade impressionante.Ainda tapando a boca de Gamakichi, observou-a. Era uma garota, de cabelo prateado curto e olhos verde-claros.Devia ter uns dez anos, era muito mais baixa que ele e tinha cara de criança.Ela usava calças largas e surradas e uma camisa marrom com um rasgo perto da gola.Naruto presumiu que devia ser pobre.Após falar, a menina abaixou a cabeça e saiu correndo, com um sorriso no rosto, como se realmente acreditasse no que havia acabado de falar.

-Eu hein...Que garota estranha - murmurou ele, saindo com Gamakichi, que se debatia.

* * *

-Eu...Lamento muito - falou Sakura, observando Takei afundar a cabeça nos braços.Ficaram em silêncio pelo que pareceram várias horas, até ele levantar a cabeça e esfregar os olhos.

-Não podemos ficar aqui - a garota percebeu que ele se esforçava para não deixar sua voz soar tremida - Temos que retornar para seus companheiros, não é?

-Sim. – disse Sakura.

Enquanto caminhavam, olhou para Takei.Ele tinha uma expressão determinada e sofrida nos olhos que a incomodou por algum motivo.

Decidiu que não gostava daquele garoto, mas missão era missão, afinal.Já escoltara pessoas ainda mais desagradáveis, como o velho Tazuna, muito tempo atrás.A lembrança a fez sorrir e ao mesmo tempo a machucou – algo que não consigo compreender.Balançou a cabeça para afastar aqueles pensamentos, e se deu conta de que haviam chegado.

-Lá estão eles.- falou ela, fazendo sinal para nós.Percebi o sapo no meu ombro se remexer incomodado, mas ele não disse nada.

-Mas o quê...-falou a sapa do braço de Yamato.Então, ela pulou e chutou a cabeça do velho, acordando-o. – O que diabos você deixou que acontecesse, velho maldito?!

-Como assim, eu acabei de acordar...- ao olhar para Sakura e Takei, começou a rir novamente.A sapa ficou ainda mais furiosa, e pulou entre os dois, encarando Takei ferozmente.

-Esse não é o Takei-sama!- bradou ela.Ele, por sua vez, pareceu irritado.

-Merda, descobriram...- "Takei" tentou fugir, mas foi rapidamente detido por Kakashi.

-Quem mandou você?- perguntou ele, segurando seu braço com uma mão e apontando uma kunai pro pescoço com a outra.Arregalei os olhos quando o menino fez o impensável e também o ideal: Começou a chorar.

Enquanto observo as lágrimas de medo que o menino deixa cair, me dou conta que chorar também é uma arma.Em mim, ao menos, causa mais efeito do que sorrisos.

Mas não em Kakashi-san, pelo visto.

-Quem mandou você?-repetiu ele, sem alterar a posição.O garoto estava tremendo, mas engoliu em seco e se forçou a dizer:

-Por favor, não me mate.Eu não sei.- ele pára por um instante e funga – A minha mãe precisa de cuidados médicos, por isso eu venho aceitando qualquer serviço, de qualquer um que pague bem.Na maioria das vezes nem sei pra quem estou trabalhando, ás vezes eles escondem os rostos.O cara dessa vez usava um capuz.Mas era um cara, isso eu sei.

- Não minta. – fala Kakashi-san, aproximando a kunai - Não estou brincando, garoto.O que era pra você fazer?

-Disseram pra eu seguir a moça bonita ali - ele aponta para Sakura.Agora ela sabe porque a expressão dele e incomodou: Era falsa. – E fingir ser esse tal de Takei quando ela ficasse sozinha.Só isso, juro.Eu não sei mesmo quem era.

-P-por favor, não o matem!- fala alguém.Olhamos e vemos a menina que Naruto encontrou.

-Escute aqui, garota...- começa Sakura, mas a garota se aproxima mesmo assim.

-Te-tenho certeza de que o senhor deve ter fortes motivos para fazer isso, mas eu lhe peço para poupar a vida dele, por favor!Ele está falando a verdade, eu conheço a mãe dele.Perdoe-me a ousadia, mas terei que me opor a seus atos, senhor!Não há porque continuar assim – ela aponta para a kunai de Kakashi-san – apesar de ter sido um movimento incrível, sem dúvida, o senhor é bastante rápido, é impressionante!Quisera eu ter uma velocidade assi...Ah, perdoem-me, estou me desviando de novo!O que estou querendo dizer é que...

-Não precisa se preocupar, garota - fala Kakashi-san, soltando o menino.- Eu já ia soltá-lo, mas você começou a falar e não tive tempo de reagir.

-Ah, realmente, o senhor é uma pessoa muito boa!Que magnânimo da sua parte ouvir meu insolente pedido!Eu realmente não precisava ter me intrometido!Ah, mas senhor, eu sou...

-TAKEI-SAMA!- grita o sapo, pulando do meu ombro e pulando na cabeça da...Garota?Bom, não importa.O sapo afunda o rosto nas mãos e começa a chorar. – Ah, que desgraça, Takei-sama...Este dia era para ser uma alegria, e agora...Seu pai...Ah, ele era um homem tão bom, Takei-sama...

Espere um minuto.

Olho para Naruto.Olho para Sakura.Olho o garoto que antes chorava se afastando discretamente, olho a sapa estapeando o velho, olho Kakashi-san e Yamato.Depois, volto meu olhar para a pessoa (Garoto? Garota? Nem sei mais) e o sapo, e sinto uma vontade quase doentia de rir.

* * *

N/A: EU AMEI ESCREVER ESSE CAPÍTULO!Amei, amei, amei, mesmo sabendo que o resultado ficou uma merda.Mas aumentou, não aumentou?Ah, peço que não fiquem muito "WTF?!" com o Takei, porque eu realmente gosto muito dele 3 Estava muito ansiosa pela hora em que finalmente poderia descrevê-lo.Pensei em deixar pra mais tarde, mas concluí que esse era o capítulo ideal para sua primeira aparição.A minha vontade quase infantil de escrever cenas com ele também contribuiu pra essa decisão, claro XDD

**Debby Uchiha**: Conforme a história anda você saberá!o/

**S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2:**Ahahahahahaha, sim, Naruto é fofo, mas a Sakura pra amolecer vai demorar um pouquinho.

**Katryna Greenleaf Black:**Desde o início eu não fui com a cara do Sasuke, mas também não gostava muito do Naruto.Depois que a história continuou que eu pude ver o quanrto ele é incrível - [Narutete

**Fafi Raposinha:**Eu também adoro escrever com o Sai narrando Espero que goste do resto!

**Srta Abracadabra**:Sim, mas aí não seria a Sakura!xD A missão de verdade começará mesmo no próximo capítulo, eu espero poder descrever bem...''

**Filippe – Nakama:**Obrigada! Os capítulos estão crescendo, não se preocupe!

**Kimi Tsukishiro:**Sem problemas!x

**.bruh-chan xP:**Acho que nesse capítulo você vai voltar a sentir vontade de dar os pontapés, mas eu gostei! D Quanto as frases marcantes...Pois é, nesse capítulo não teve, mas é meio que um começo necessário pro desenrolar da história, então peço que tenha paciência :D

**Natsuno Niji**:Tudo bem, não tem problema!Sim, a fic será NaruSaku.Quanto a SaiSaku...Não foi minha intenção, apesar de eu gostar um pouco do casal Como a fic é narrada pelo Sai, não pude evitar que alguns momentinhos assim surgissem, mas a relação SaiSaku aqui não vai além da mais pura amizade, prometo xD Sim, Sai é um grande escritor!\ô/ 

**AnnaKawaii:**Obrigada! Continue acompanhando!

**Lihh Inuzuka Hiwatari:** Precisa!xD Zoando, obrigada pelos elogios

Bom, é só isso.Mas antes eu queria avisar que, se alguém não lembra dos jutsus de transporte que o Kakashi fala, não precisa se preocupar que eles são invenção minha.O jutsu que ele usa lá também foi idéia minha, e a tradução quer dizer Jutsu túnel, literalmente.Na fic haverão muitos outros jutsus inventados dessa maneira, e peço desculpas pelos nomes podres desde já, uso um dicionário, não sei nada de japonês xD No geral, espero que gostem!


	8. Respeitosa Humilhação

_**Respeitosa Humilhação**_

****

****

-COMO É QUE É?! – Naruto não gostou da idéia – VOCÊS ESTÃO MALUCOS!VÃO DIZER QUE TAKEI É ESSA CRIANÇA?! – ele apontou para (segundo os sapos) o garoto. – PIOR, É HOMEM?!

-D-de fato, Naruto-sama, sou Kuronari Takei. Err... Sim, sou homem. Mas a sua dúvida é justificável, muitas pessoas se confundem...

-NÃO É POSSÍVEL! –berrou ele – QUANTOS ANOS VOCÊ TEM?!

-Tenho nove anos, Naruto sam...

-COMO É?! NOVE ANOS?! ELE NÃO PODE SER KAGE COM ESSA IDADE!

-C-como assim ser kage, Naruto-sam...

-CALE A BOCA! NÃO É POSSÍVEL! – ele aponta furioso para os sapos – QUEREM QUE EU ACREDITE NISSO?! ISSO AQUI – ele aponta para Takei – NÃO PODE SER UM HOMEM!

-Quer verificar, pervertido? – pergunta o velho sapo. – Se estamos dizendo que é, então é, maldição!

-E VOCÊ NÃO SE INTROMETA! – grita a sapa.

Suspiro cansado e me sento numa pedra perto dali.

Os sapos confirmaram o inesperado: aquela "menina" realmente era homem, e realmente era Takei. Como você já devem ter notado, Naruto não foi exatamente um exemplo de compreensão.

-Não seja insensato, Naruto. – falou Yamato – Não cabe a nós julgar este tipo de coisa...

-Tudo bem então! – exclamou Naruto, sorrindo maldoso em seguida. – Vamos fazer o seguinte: Vamos lutar! - ele aponta para Takei – Se me derrotar, eu paro de reclamar, dattebayo! Mas, se eu vencer, cês vão dar o cargo a alguém mais forte!

-IDIOTA! – berra Sakura, dando-lhe um soco. – Vai puxar briga com uma criança?!

-Mas, Sakura-chan...

-Sua preocupação é muito generosa, Sakura-sama. A senhora é realmente uma excelente pessoa! – sorriu Takei. Não parecia nem um pouco abalado pelo escândalo de Naruto. – Mas Naruto-sama está certo. Testar-me é uma atitude prudente, e é impressionante que tenha pensado nisso até mesmo surpreso, Naruto-sama! Fico admirado com tamanha preocupação com o sucesso de sua tarefa. Em respeito ao senhor, darei meu melhor! – fico surpreso que ele não faça continência após o discurso. Até hoje, não consigo evitar a impressão de que cada frase dele terminará assim.

Naruto ficou um segundo espantado, mas logo se recuperou. Os dois ficaram um de frente para o outro.

Eu observava tudo aquilo entediado. Sakura olhava para os dois parecendo absolutamente furiosa, e Yamato balançava a cabeça em desaprovação. Kakashi-san suspirou e sorriu conformado, com o sapo em seu ombro olhando a tudo ansioso. O sapo que se agarrara ao pescoço de Takei continuava chorando, esquecido de todos a sua volta, enquanto a sapa tentava, em vão, acalmá-lo.

-Podemos começar, Naruto-sama? – perguntou Takei, sério.

-Anda logo, dattebayo! – mandou Naruto.

Dois segundos se passaram.

Foi uma luta longa.

Naruto nunca soube explicar direito como fora o golpe de Takei. Eu também não conseguiria. Foi tudo rápido demais. A única coisa que sabíamos – e isso sabíamos com precisão – era descrever com detalhes o momento em que ele foi atirado para trás e caiu a uns cinco metros de mim.

Depois disso, um silêncio perplexo.

-Naruto-sama! – disse Takei, correndo até ele. Parecia desesperado. – Perdoe-me, por favor! Acho que coloquei força demais! Mas, mesmo assim... – ele sorriu. – O senhor foi incrível, Naruto-sama! A maioria dos meus adversários é nocauteada no primeiro ataque, e depois desistem! Eles são pessoas muito boas por me deixarem ganhar assim! Exatamente como o senhor, Naruto-sama!

Já ouviram falar que a modéstia pode soar como hipocrisia?

Takei é a prova viva disso.

-Do que você está falando?! Você me humilhou, dattebayo! Acabou comigo com um golpe que eu nem entendi direito!

-Nenhuma luta é humilhação se dermos o melhor de nós, Naruto-sama! – falou isso como se realmente acreditasse. E acho que acredita mesmo.

Acho que foi ali que ele ganhou a simpatia do Naruto.

Faz sentido, afinal.

Os dois são as pessoas mais idiotas que eu já conheci na vida. E as únicas que conseguem fazer disso uma qualidade invejável.

Naruto o observou por um instante, e depois sorriu. Levantou-se e despenteou os cabelos do garoto.

-Cê é forte mesmo, hein, chibi? Meu nome é Uzumaki Naruto, mas não precisa me chamar de "Naruto-sama", dattebayo!

Takei arregalou os olhos horrorizado, corou e disse, gesticulando fervorosamente:

-P-p-perdão! Eu realmente não percebi minha ousadia! É realmente natural que exija este tipo de tratamento! Obrigado por me alertar a respeito, Uzumaki-sama!

-Ahn... Acho que você não entendeu... – tentou Naruto, mas Takei já estava andando na direção do sapo que chorava.

-Qual o motivo de sua tristeza, Imoto-sama? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – o sapo continuou a soluçar, ignorando-o. Takei o olhou com tristeza e então virou-se para nós, parecendo ter lembrado de algo – Ah! Mas o que os levou a procurar-me? E de que estavam falando um pouco antes, sobre ser kage? Por favor, permitam-me saber o que ocorreu!

Para descrever este momento, eu gostaria de poder desenhar.

Quer dizer, imaginem a cena.

Eu lhes ajudarei.

Pensem em silêncio.

E então, numa decisão.

Palavras ditas numa voz mórbida.

Lágrimas escorrendo.

E mágoa.

Muita mágoa.

* * *

-N- nós... Temos que ir... – Takei enxugou as lágrimas e o catarro do rosto.

A tristeza continuou lá.

-Não temos não. – falou Kakashi.

-K...Kakashi-sama, s-sua preocupação é nobre, mas...

-Não me refiro a isso. – ele apontou para o céu. – Já está escurecendo. É arriscado demais continuarmos andando, e estamos todos exaustos. Vamos acampar aqui.

-Mas...

-Não estou dando-lhe opção. – Kakashi-san faz as palavras mais grosseiras parecerem amáveis com uma facilidade assustadora – Ainda temos tempo. – ele afagou os cabelos de Takei. – Não se preocupe tanto.

Takei encarou-o. Sei que todos esperamos uma explosão efusiva de elogios a Kakashi, mas não foi o que ocorreu.

Em vez disso, lágrimas.

A morte muda as pessoas.

* * *

Estou sem sono. Fico fora da barraca, desenhando. Eles vão dormir daqui a pouco. Naruto e Sakura se aproximam de mim:

-Cê vai ficar acordado, Sai? – ele pergunta. Sorrio e confirmo com a cabeça.

-Pelo visto, não será o único. – diz Sakura em voz baixa. Ela indica Takei discretamente. Ele está em cima de uma árvore. Seus olhos estão fechados.

Naruto suspirou cansado e desviou o olhar. Sakura toca o braço dele de leve:

-Vai falar com ele. – pede ela.

-Mas, Sakura-chan, eu não...

-Vai falar com ele. – ela repete.

-Mas por quê eu?- pergunta Naruto.

Isso está ficando divertido. Começo a desenhá-los com um sorriso cínico. Eles não notam.

-Só VAI! – ela fala em voz alta, dando-lhe um tapa na cabeça.

-Tudo bem, Sakura-chan, eu vou... Mas me diz, por quê eu?

Ela desvia o olhar. Está decididamente vermelha.

Naruto olha sem entender. Ele nunca entende. Mas talvez seja isso o que a faz corar: O brilho nos azuis quando a vê, e a felicidade que toma seu rosto com um simples incentivo dela. Sem entender. Sem significados ocultos. Sem jogos. Naruto era um ponto cego num mundo insuportavelmente lógico. Sakura jamais entendeu direito, mas isso nunca a impediu de gostar.

-Porque... Você é bom nisso. – ela encara uma pedra no chão. – Em deixar as pessoas felizes. – completa.

Naruto sorri.

Sakura cora.

Eu desenho.

Ele não entendeu. E sei que Sakura prefere assim.

-Tudo bem, Sakura-chan! – ele se levanta e faz sinal de positivo com o polegar – Deixa comigo, dattebayo!

Sakura o olha enquanto ele anda até Takei. Ela sorri.

-Aquele idiota... – murmura para si mesma. Desenho isso.

É algo bonito.

Não graças as palavras, mas ao tom como as pronuncia.

Eu não sei explicar bem.

É só bonito.

E faria Naruto sorrir.

-Vou dormir. Boa noite, Sai. – ela diz, levantando-se. Sorrio e aceno enquanto ela caminha até a barraca.

Olho para os lados. Kakashi-san e Yamato já foram dormir. Takei está no galho da árvore. Seus olhos continuam fechados. Naruto pára em frente a árvore e pensa por instante, até decidir-se por subir também.

Sorrio. Mais desenhos.

* * *

-Ei, chibi! Tá acordado? – ele pergunta do galho de baixo. Takei abre os olhos, espantado.

-U-u-uzumaki-sama? O que o senhor...Ah! O senhor quer aju...

-Não precisa, dattebayo! – ele pula e sobre no galho onde Takei está, sentando-se ao seu lado.

-O que deseja, Uzumaki-sama? – ele tenta agir naturalmente, mas eu vejo a tristeza nos seus olhos. Me pergunto se ele os manteve fechados por causa disso.

Naruto suspira.

-Se vai chamar mesmo com o "sama", pelo menos fale "Naruto"...

-Ah, perdão, então, Naruto-sama! Mas, por favor, conceda-me a honra de saber o que o senhor dese...

-O seu pai... – interrompe Naruto. Ele está sério. – Como ele era?

Takei arregalou os olhos por um momento, e então sorriu triste. Olhando para o céu, disse:

-Ele não era nem um pouco parecido comigo. Costumava dizer que eu puxara a minha mãe. – seus olhos brilharam, e percebi que estavam marejados. – Ele achava muito divertido... O senhor sabe, comandar pessoas. Ele tinha a solução para tudo. E, quanto não tinha, procurava até encontrar. Tinha um temperamento um pouco difícil... Mas sempre tratou todos de forma igual. Até mesmo Mamoru-san o respeitava. Ele me lembra um pouco... – ele respirou fundo, como que para evitar que as lágrimas caíssem. – Kakashi-sama. Papai também não ligava para o que os outros pensavam. Por causa disso... A vila nunca teve um conselho, o senhor sabe? Meu pai ouvia a todos. Era trabalhoso, mas ele adorava.

-Ele devia ser um cara legal.

-Ele era. Ele costumava dizer que eu o sucederia um dia. Mas acho que nunca imaginou que seria tão cedo. – seu lábio inferior treme, mas ele continua. – E ele era... Muito forte. Eu nunca vi ninguém vencê-lo. Essa... Essa pessoa... Que o matou... Ele deve... Ele deve ser... Muito forte...

Naruto o encara.

-Você está com medo?

Takei escondeu o rosto entre os braços e assentiu com a cabeça. Estava chorando.

Naruto afagou os cabelos dele com a mão.

-Nós vamos te levar de volta pra vila. – sorriu. – Eu prometo!

Takei levantou o rosto e encarou-o. Ele chorava.

-A-arigatou... – fungou. – Naruto-sama...

Ele não parou de chorar. Mas eu não esperava por isso. Nem Naruto.

Acho que não devemos ter medo de chorar.

Lágrimas são boas.

_Tristeza._

_Raiva._

_Mágoa. _

_Morte._

_Saudade. _

_Medo._

Através das lágrimas, estes sentimentos escorrem.

Um por um.

Lentamente.

Até que não reste mais nada.

* * *

N/A: Antes tarde do que nunca. Prometo demorar menos no próximo. Aliás, pra quem se perdeu: 'Chibi' é algo como 'baixinho' em japonês. Naruto chama o Takei assim porque... Bem, porque ele é pequeno xD

**AnnaKawaii: **Sim, sim!

**Fafi Raposinha: **Que bom! Eu queria que as pessoas sentissem o mesmo que o Sai na cena, mas não achei que fosse conseguir. Takei é fofo -

**Yuki Blackwell: **Lol!xD Eu adoro o Mamoru :3 Ele é divertido xD

**Natsuno Niji: **Você eu não sei, mas o Takei com certeza é assim! E sim, é o Sai!XD

**Okok:** Ele é homem mesmo

**Katryna: **Sasuke sux uu'' [odeia Espero que goste do resto!o/

**Filippe: **Vai ter NaruSaku... Mas você não espera realmente que eu conte quando, não é?XD

**Srta Abracadabra: **Também fiquei com nostalgia ao escrever sobre o Tazuna. Bons tempos... - Eu adoro o Takei. Dos personagens que vão aparecer nessa fic, ele é meu favorito. E quanto aos sapos... Você não é a primeira que diz isso! E eu concordo, mas na hora nem me toquei que tinha a ver!oo''

Espero as reviews o/


End file.
